1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to fastening devices, and more particularly, a press fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventional fasteners, such as are known in the art, are generally composed of two parts. A first part, a plug body connects with a second part, a slotted body containing a grooved-wall along the internal slot thereof. The parts are fastened by plugging the plug body into the internal slot of the slotted body.
However, fasteners of the prior art suffer from several inherent defects which limit the utility of such fasteners. First, two-part fasteners obtain the clasping effect required to fasten the two sides theretogether through contact between the inner surfaces of the slotted body and the surfaces of the elastic tongue part. At times, this contact is not tight, providing only a loose connection and therefore limiting the clasping ability of the fastener.
Secondly, the durability of many fasteners known in the prior art is inadequate for frequent use; sometimes the fastener breaks after use of only several times.
Thirdly, because the internal walls of the slotted body must be grooved, production costs to produce slotted bodies with the required groove is high.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a press fastener which overcomes the above-listed inadequacies inherent in press fasteners of the prior art.